Star Wars - Episodio II:El Ataque de los Clones
thumb|251px Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (titulada La guerra de las galaxias: episodio II - El ataque de los clones y Star Wars: episodio II - El ataque de los clones en España y el resto de Hispanoamérica) es una película de space opera''De acuerdo a declaraciones emitidas por George Lucas, las películas de ''Star Wars no se consideran dentro del género ciencia-ficción, sino más apropiadamente en las operetas espaciales (del término original, space opera). dirigida por el cineasta estadounidense George Lucas y escrita por él mismo y Jonathan Hales. Fue la quinta película estrenada de la saga Star Wars y la segunda en términos de cronología interna. El reparto principal estuvo formado por Ewan McGregor, Hayden Christensen, Natalie Portman, Samuel L. Jackson, Christopher Lee, Ian McDiarmid, Temuera Morrison, Frank Oz, Anthony Daniels y Kenny Baker. El rodaje comenzó a mediados de 2000, en los estudios de 20th Century Fox en Australia, para luego trasladarse a exteriores como el Palacio Real de Caserta y los jardines del lago de Como, ambos en Italia, el desierto de Túnez y la ciudad de Sevilla (España). Fue la primera película que se rodó por completo con cámara digital de alta definición (24 fotogramas por segundo). Los efectos especiales corrieron a cargo de Industrial Light & Magic, empresa fundada por Lucas durante la producción de la primera entrega de la saga, A New Hope. La trama se desarrolla diez años después de los sucesos ocurridos en la película anterior, The Phantom Menace. Después la Batalla de Naboo, la galaxia se encuentra al borde de una guerra civil. Bajo la dirección de un jedi renegado que se hace llamar Conde Dooku, muchos sistemas solares amenazan con la secesión de la República Galáctica. Tras los intentos de asesinato de la senadora Padmé Amidala, la anterior reina de Naboo, el Padawan Anakin Skywalker es asignado para protegerla, mientras que a su maestro, Obi-Wan Kenobi, se le asigna la investigación del intento de asesinato. Fue estrenada el 16 de mayo de 2002 en Estados Unidos, recibiendo comentarios variados por parte de la crítica cinematográfica. Con un presupuesto de $115.000.000, logró recaudar $649.398.328 en las taquillas de todo el mundo, situándose como la cuarta película de la saga con mayor recaudación. Argumento Después de que un cazarrecompensas intentara asesinar a la senadora Padmé Amidala, el Consejo Jedi le encarga al padawan Anakin Skywalker la misión de proteger a la senadora, mientras que su maestro, Obi-Wan Kenobi, trata de descubrir la identidad del cazador del cazarrecompensas. Anakin y Padmé parten del planeta Coruscant hacia Naboo, planeta de origen de la senadora. Allí, Anakin revela a Padmé lo que siente por ella y a la vez se entera de que es correspondido. Pero ambos deciden reprimir sus sentimientos, debido a que a los jedis no se les permite enamorarse. Durante su estancia en Naboo, Anakin tiene pesadillas en las que ve sufrir a su madre, Shmi Skywalker, y, junto con Padmé, decide viajar a Tatooine. Allí se reúnen con la nueva familia de Shmi, los Lars, que le cuentan a Anakin apenados como su madre había sido secuestrada hacía ya un mes por los Tusken, los moradores de las arenas. Anakin parte solo en su búsqueda y encuentra a su madre prisionera en un campamento de los Tusken; no obstante, tras unas pocas palabras, Shmi muere y Anakin, furioso, asesina despiadadamente a toda la tribu Tusken. Entonces lleva el cuerpo de su madre a la granja de los Lars, donde la entierran. Mientras tanto, las investigaciones de Obi-Wan le llevan al planeta Kamino, donde descubre que los kaminoanos están preparando un ejército de clones para servirr a la República por encargo de un maestro jedi que había sido asesinado años atrás. Además, allí se encuentra al cazarrecompensas que había intentado asesinar a Padmé, Jango Fett, y al cual los kaminonianos están usando para crear los clones. Fett consigue escapar, pero Obi-Wan le sigue hasta el planeta Geonosis, donde descubre que se encuentran los separatistas lideradas por el Conde Dooku, discípulo del Lord Sith Dartg Sidius. Obi-Wan trata de mandar un mensaje al Consejo Jedi para informarles, pero debido a un fallo en su transmisor, se lo envía a Anakin que se encuentra a menor distancia, para que él lo reenvíe. Obi-Wan acaba siendo apresado mientras lo grababa, por lo que Anakin y Padmé también van en su ayuda tras reenviar el mensaje. Ambos caen también prisioneros, pero numerosos jedis llegan a Geonosis para rescatarlos. No obstante, la mayoría de los jedis son neutralizados por el ejército droide de los separatistas y cuando todo parecía perdido, el maestro Yoda aparece con miles de clones traídos de Kamino. Se desata entonces la batalla de Geonosis, la primera librada entre la República y los separatistas y la que daría inicio a las Guerras Clon. En el fragor de la batalla, el Conde Dooku huye, perseguido por Anakin y Obi-Wan. Dooku derrota fácilmente a Obi-Wan y a Anakin, al cual le amputa el antebrazo derecho; no obstante, antes de que les matara, el maestro Yoda acude en su ayuda e inicia un duelo con Dooku, que acaba huyendo. Poco después, Anakin, ahora con un brazo mecánico, se casa en secreto con Padmé en los lagos de Naboo. Reparto y doblaje Buena parte del reparto principal de The Phantom Menace regresó para rodar Attack of the Clones. Ewan McGregor volvió a interpretar a Obi-Wan Kenobi, convertido en caballero jedi durante esta entrega y en mentor del joven padawan Anakin Skywalker. Natalie Portman repitió su rol de Padmé Amidala, antigua reina del planeta Naboo y senadora del mismo planeta, al igual que Ian McDiarmid como el canciller Palpatine. thumb|left|175px|[[Ewan McGregor interpretó a Obi-Wan los episodios I, II y III.]] Debido a que entre las primera y segunda entregas transcurre un periodo de diez años, Jake Lloyd, quien interpretó a Anakin Skywalker de niño en The Phantom Menace, no pudo seguir en el papel. El equipo encargado de las audiciones realizó una gran búsqueda por Estados Unidos para encontrar al nuevo actor que interpretaría a Skywalker y, tras seis meses, Hayden Christensen fue el escogido.Suplemento de la revista Cinemanía. Star Wars, especial 5 de 6/Episodio II (mayo de 2005) pag.21 Lucas audicionó a diversos actores, en su mayoría desconocidos, antes de que Christensen fuera elegido. Entre los muchos que fueron audicionados estaban Ryan Phillippe, rechazado por ser demasiado mayor para el papel, Colin Hanks, hijo del también actor Tom Hanks y que fue rechazado por su «falta de química» con Natalie Portman, y Jonathan Brandis. Leonardo DiCaprio también se reunió con Lucas para el papel; no obstante, su publicista, Ken Sunshine, confirmó que el actor ya estaba ocupado, pues durante el rodaje de Attack of the Clones él tenía previsto filmar la película Gangs of New York, de Martin Scorsese. Samuel L. Jackson retomó su papel de Mace Windu, un maestro jedi miembro del Consejo Jedi. Frank Oz prestó de nuevo voz al maestro Yoda, personaje que por primera vez en la saga fue realizado mediante efectos digitales en lugar de usar marionetas. Anthony Daniels y Kenny Baker dieron vida a los droides C-3PO y R2-D2 respectivamente; el droide de protocolo creado por Skywalker pasó a estar al cargo de la familia Lars tras su marcha del planeta Tatooine, mientras que el astrodroide pasó a formar parte del servicio de la senadora Amidala. Ahmed Best retomó su papel de Jar Jar Binks, un gungan elegido representante de Naboo por su senadora. Entre los nuevos actores que se incorporaron al reparto se encontraban Christopher Lee, quien interpretó a un antiguo jedi que se hace llamar Conde Dooku y que se desempeña como uno de los líderes del movimiento separatista; Temuera Morrison, como el cazarecompensas Jango Fett y los soldados clon, creados estos últimos por los kaminonianos con el ADN del primero para formar un ejército para la República. Daniel Logan interpretó a Boba, un clon inalterado al que Feet trata como a un hijo y que ya apareció de adulto en la trilogía original de la saga. Antes de haberse iniciado el rodaje de la película, se rumoreó que Catherine Zeta-Jones iba a formar parte del reparto en el papel de una Sith y Ralph Fiennes como intérprete del joven Moff Tarkin.Cagle, Jess (29 de abril de 2002). "Meet Mr. and Mrs. Vader", en la edición canadiense de Time, pag. 53 E! Online informó de que George Lucas había permitido al grupo musical 'N Sync grabar un pequeño cameo en la película con el fin de satisfacer a sus hijas. No obstante, durante la post-producción, esta escena fue omitida. Por error, en los créditos finales, el actor Alan Ruscoe aparece listado como el senador neimoidiano Lott Dod, cuando dicho personaje fue interpretado por el inacreditado David Healey y doblado por Christopher Truswell. Rodaje Desde sus primeras colaboraciones en la serie de televisión Las aventuras del joven Indiana Jones, George Lucas se interesó por la fotografía digital. Movido por el interés del director, en el año 1996, el productor Rick McCallum convenció a la empresa Sony para que desarrollara una cámara digital de alta definición de 24 fotogramas por segundo. En La amenaza fantasma se realizaron algunas pruebas digitales, pero la tecnología no estaba del todo lista. La versión final de la cámara llegó a manos de McCallum tan solo una semana antes de que se empezara a rodar El ataque de los clones. El rodaje comenzó el 26 de junio de 2000, en la 20th Century Fox Studios de Australia. Tras dos meses y medio allí, se inició el rodaje en exteriores, comenzando en el Palacio Real de Caserta, en Italia, donde ya anteriormente se habían rodado las escenas del palacio de Naboo de La amenaza fantasma. Los jardines del lago de Como (también en Italia) fueron otro de los paisajes usados para la representación de Naboo. Acto seguido, el equipo se trasladó al desierto de Túnez, donde se rodaron las escenas del planeta Tatooine, al igual que en las anteriores películas de la saga. La escena de la granja de la familia Lars que aparece en La venganza de los Sith, cuando Obi-Wan entrega al bebé Luke a Owen y Beru Lars, fue grabada a la vez que las escenas de El ataque de los clones en este mismo lugar. Después, la ciudad de Sevilla, en España, y más concretamente la Plaza de España, sirvió como paisaje para la ciudad de Theed, capital de Naboo. El uso de las nuevas cámaras digitales supuso un ahorro de tiempo durante la producción de la película, porque no tenía que revelarse como el celuloide y permitía montar y modificar las escenas de forma rápida, pues no había que escanear las tomas para modificarlas a ordenador y luego volver a escanearlas en la película. Producción Durante los primeros meses de producción y sin todavía una copia del guion, los diseñadores de producción Gavin Bocquet y Doug Chiang comenzaron a trazar los primeros esbozos de los dos nuevos planetas que aparecían en El ataque de los clones. Durante la pre-producción, George Lucas describió el planeta Geonosis como un mundo rocoso y de insectos. Los diseñadores basaron la geografía del planeta en los grandes montículos de termitas que se pueden encontrar en el continente africano, mezclándola con una arquitectura de estilo gótico y Art Nouveau. La apariencia de los geonosianos fue hecha a partir de una mezcla entre termitas y los primeros bocetos de los neimoidianos que fueron diseñados para La amenaza fantasma. Por otro lado, el planeta Kamino, conocido durante la producción como el “planeta de agua” o el “planeta tormenta”, fue diseñado como contraste a Geonosis, con un aspecto pulcro y elegante, al igual que sus habitantes, los kaminoanos, basados en los clásicos extraterrestres de cuello largo y ojos en forma de almendra, pero los diseñadores les añadieron algunos rasgos de las crías de foca, para darles un aspecto más inocente. Los planos del exterior de Kamino fueron hechos a partir de una maqueta, a la cual se le añadió el agitado mar a ordenador. [[Archivo:Clone troopers in the spotlight.jpg|thumb|left|225px|Tercero por la izquierda: versión de la armadura usada por los soldados clon en El ataque de los clones, ligeramente distinta a la de los soldados imperiales en la trilogía original. Primero y segundo: armadura usada en La venganza de los Sith.]] Los soldados clon fueron añadidos en su mayoría a ordenador. Con el diseño de su armadura se quiso marcar la evolución que sufriría esta hasta convertirse en la que llevan los soldados imperiales en la trilogía original. Debido a que durante un tiempo se especuló sobre la similitud entre la armadura del cazarecompensas Boba Fett (que también era uno de los clones creados en Kamino) y la de los soldados imperiales, el diseñador Doug Chiang creó la armadura de los clones como una mezcla de las dos citadas. En La venganza de los Sith, la evolución de la armadura se haría más visible al introducir en ella distintos colores, tal y como aparecen en las de los soldados imperiales en la trilogía original. Junto con los soldados clon se introdujeron numerosos vehículos nuevos, como los LAAT, llamados durante la producción "helicóptero de ataque jedi", que fueron diseñados bajo la influencia de los helicópteros rusos Mil Mi-24, o los tanques AT-TE, añadidos a ordenador durante los últimos momentos de la post-producción y que fueron diseñados por Ryan Church como predecesores de los futuros AT-AT imperiales (hecho notable en su aspecto similar). El caza jedi, que aparece también por primera vez en esta película en manos de Obi-Wan Kenobi, recuerda por su forma triangular a los destructures imperiales. Gavin Boquet fue el encargado de la construcción de escenarios. En total se hicieron 68 decorados, entre los que destacan el club nocturno de Coruscant, la reproducción de la cocina de la familia Lars tal y como fue ya vista en Una nueva esperanza, y la cámara del Consejo Jedi. Este último fue remodelado varias veces para crear otros decorados nuevos relacionados con los jedi, como el despacho de Yoda o la sala donde este da clase a los padawan. El coordinador de especialistas Nick Gillard, que ya antes había elaborado el estilo de lucha jedi para La amenaza fantasma, creó en esta película un estilo diferente para cada jedi, mezclando técnicas de espadachines con artes marciales. El propio Gillard realizó varias entrevistas en distintas escuelas de lucha para escoger a los extras que harían de jedis. Por petición propia, el personaje de Samuel L. Jackson, el maestro jedi Mace Windu, al que se ve luchar por primera vez en esta película, recibió una espada láser cuya hoja es de color púrpura, en contraposición a los tradicionales colores azul o verde para los "buenos" y rojo para los "malos". Banda sonora [[Archivo:John Williams tux.jpg|175px|thumb|John Williams, al igual que en las cuatro entregas anteriores, fue el encargado de componer la banda sonora de El ataque de los clones.]] La banda sonora de la película fue puesta a la venta el 23 de abril de 2002 por Sony Classical. La música fue compuesta y dirigida por John Williams y realizada por la London Voices y la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres. Se han distribuido cuatro cubiertas distintas de la banda sonora: una con el personaje de Yoda, otra con Anakin y Padmé, otra con Jango Fett y otra con el cartel final usado para la película. Novela La novela basada en la película fue escrita por R.A. Salvatore y fue publicada el 23 de abril de 2002 por la editorial Del Rey. Incluye acontecimientos exclusivos, creados por el autor. En el prólogo, Anakin, mientras volaba hacia el planeta Ansion con Obi-Wan, tiene una pesadilla en la que su madre, Shmi Skywalker, se convierte en vidrio y se rompe. Las siguientes páginas hacen referencia a los acontecimientos que condujeron a la captura de Shmi por los moradores de las arenas y como Cliegg Lars perdió la pierna al intentar rescatarla. Además ofrece una visión más detallada que la película de la vida de Shmi en la granja de humedad y sus relaciones con la familia Lars y C-3PO. Intercalados con estos eventos, hay también escenas de la senadora Amidala antes de su partida hacia Coruscant para votar sobre creación de un ejército para la República. Padmé discute con su hermana sobre la posibilidad de retirarse de la política para iniciar una familia y entonces recibe los informes acerca de los disturbios entre los mineros de especias de las lunas de Naboo a los que se hace referencia en la película. La novela también profundiza más tanto en la relación padre-hijo de Jango y Boba Fett, como en la de Padmé y Anakin. Estreno El teaser trailer de la película, de dos minutos y medio de duración, fue estrenado el 10 de marzo de 2002 en la cadena de televisión Fox, durante la publicidad emitida entre las series Malcolm in the middle y The X-Files. Cinco días después, este mismo tráiler se comenzó a emitir en la gran pantalla durante los anuncios de la película Ice Age. El estreno mundial de El ataque de los clones tuvo lugar el 16 de mayo de 2002, recibiendo la calificación PG (Parental Guidance Suggested: control de padres sugerido) por la Motion Picture Association of America, la asociación estadounidense encargada de la clasificación por edad de las películas. Antes de que la película fuera estrenada, hubo una serie de controversias con respecto a la piratería. Una semana antes del estreno, apareció una copia pirata de la película en Internet, realizada presuntamente durante una muestra privada y gracias a una cámara de vídeo digital que grababa la pantalla en la que se estaba emitiendo. Los analistas predijeron que hasta un millón de personas vieron esta copia de la película antes de que fuera estrenada en los cines. Además, las autoridades incautaron miles de copias pirata en DVD y VCD de El ataque de los clones en Kuala Lumpur, capital de Malasia, antes de que la película se estrenara. De nuevo en Malasia, aunque esta vez en Singapur, los agentes de aduanas arrestaron una semana después del estreno mundial, el 23 de mayo, a una pareja que acababa de recibir 9.000 copias pirata de la película, que habían sido introducidas clandestinamente en el país. Recepción Recaudación La película recaudó un total de 649.398.328 dólares alrededor del mundo (310.676.740 en Estados Unidos y 338.721.588 en el resto de países) tras estar 172 días en los cines, alcanzando así el puesto 25º en el ránking de películas con más recaudación de toda la historia. Fue la única película de Star Wars que no llegó al primer puesto de películas más taquilleras del año en Estados Unidos, ya que Spider-Man y El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres, ambas disfrutando de una crítica más favorable, quedaron por delante. Crítica Como ya le ocurrió a su predecesora, Attack of the Clones recibió tanto comentarios buenos como malos por parte de la crítica cinematográfica. El sitio web Rotten Tomatoes reporta que la película posee 143 evaluaciones positivas de un total de 216, lo que se traduce en un 66% de «frescor» con una puntuación en promedio de 6,5 sobre 10. Por su parte, el sitio Metacritic le dio una puntuación de 53 sobre 100, en base a 39 críticas dadas por medios especializados. Los usuarios de Internet Movie Database (IMDb), con 157.672 votos, le otorgan a la película una nota media de 6,8 sobre 10 puntos posibles. Buena parte de los comentarios negativos se centraron en aspectos del guion, aunque la mayor parte de los críticos reconocieron una mejoría con respecto a The Phantom Menace. Roger Ebert, del Chicago Sun-Times, puntuó la película con dos estrellas de cuatro posibles y criticó el romance entre Padmé Amidala y Anakin Skywalker, basado en los «clichés románticos más básicos y cansados», así como el diálogo «plano» que se mantiene durante la primera hora de la película para establecer los puntos de la trama e informar a los espectadores de lo sucedido desde el final de la primera entrega, comparando por ello a los personajes con abogados en lugar de héroes. Kenneth Turan, de Los Angeles Times, coincidió prácticamente en todo con Ebert al criticar la falta de química entre la pareja protagonista y el diálogo «plano», añadiendo que ni siquiera actores de la talla de Ewan McGregor y Natalie Portman fueron capaces de animarlo, a excepción de Christopher Lee y su interpretación del conde Dooku. La crítica de Mick LaSalle, del San Francisco Chronicles, seguió la misma dirección que las dos anteriores, aunque no fue tan crítico con la relación entre Amidala y Skywalker y destacó a este último como «lo mejor de la película ... el único con la capacidad de sorprendernos». Todd McCarthy, de la revista Variety, coincidió en el aspecto de los «diálogos mundanos» entre la pareja, pero añadió que «la exposición y el sentido de la narración son más claros y rentables» y que «algunas de las interpretaciones son realmente decentes». Destacó además la «estupenda» labor del diseñador de producción Gavin Bocquet, la diseñadora de vestuario Trisha Biggar y del equipo de efectos visuales, especialemente la creación digital de Yoda con «infinitamente más movilidad y expresividad que su homólogo en Return of the Jedi». Michael Wilmington, del Chicago Tribune, calificó Attack of the Clones como la «más emocionante y visualmente espectacular de todas las películas de Star Wars hasta la fecha». Mencionó la calidad de los efectos visuales y describió la película como una «narración visual de primer orden», destacando también el carisma de personajes como Yoda y C3PO y la agradable transición de Ewan McGregor con presagios del Obi Wan interpretado por Alec Guinness en la trilogía clásica, e incluyendo una comparación entre la crueldad del conde Dooku de Christopher Lee y el Darth Vader de James Earl Jones. Pocos meses antes del estreno del episodio III, Revenge of the Sith, el actor Ewan McGregor calificó los combates de espada láser que aparecen en Attack of the Clones como «insatisfactorios» en comparación con los climáticos duelos de la última entrega de la saga. Nominaciones y premios thumbnail|175px|El actor Christopher Lee, intérprete del Conde Dooku, recibió un premio MTV Movie a la «Mejor lucha». Lanzamiento en DVD El ataque de los clones fue lanzada en DVD el 14 de noviembre de 2002. George Lucas editó y agregó ciertos elementos que hacen al DVD ligeramente diferente de su proyección en salas de cine. Presenta un comentario de audio del director George Lucas, del productor Rick McCallum, del editor y diseñador de sonido Ben Burtt, de director de animación de ILM Rob Coleman y de los supervisores de efectos visuales de ILM Pablo Helman, John Knoll y Ben Snow. En el DVD de contenidos extra, se incluyen numerosos documentales sobre la película, algunos ya emitidos en televisión e internet y otros exclusivos. Entre los exclusivos se encuentran: uno sobre los efectos sonoros, uno sobre la creación de personajes digitales como Yoda y Dexter, dos sobre los efectos visuales y un video promocional del reportaje cómico titulado R2-D2: Bajo la carcasa, emitido en la televisión estadounidense y en el que se relata la vida del astrodroide R2-D2 como si de un actor real se tratase. La actriz Carrie Fisher, que interpretó a la princesa Leia en la trilogía original de Star Wars, participó en la promoción. Entre los ya publicados están los doce documentales cortos que fueron colgados en la web oficial de Star Wars durante el rodaje de la película y que cubren la producción global de El ataque de los clones, y los tres emitidos en televisión que tratan sobre las escenas de acción, la historia general y la historia de amor entre Padmé y Anakin, respectivamente. También vienen incluidas ocho escenas que fueron suprimidas de la versión proyectada en los cines y en las que se pueden ver nuevos lugares, como la sala de análisis y los hangares del templo Jedi y a nuevos personajes, como la familia de Padmé. El DVD recibió una serie de nominaciones, pero no llegó a conseguir ningún premio: Alusiones a la trilogía original La trilogía que constituye una protosecuela de la saga de Star Wars (episodios I, II y III) hace a menudo alusión a la trilogía original (episodios IV, V y VI), ayudando a conectar todas las películas. George Lucas se ha referido a la sextalogía como un largo poema que rima.«El comienzo» en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma, DVD documental (2001) En El ataque de los clones hay una clara alusión a El Imperio contraataca, ya que ambas se produce una persecución y el perseguido consigue escapar de forma parecida: en esta película, Obi-Wan Kenobi escapa de Jango Fett en un campo de asteroides juntando su caza espacial a una de las rocas con el fin de desaparecer de los sensores de su enemigo, mientras que en El Imperio contraataca, Han Solo utiliza una táctica similar juntando el Halcón Milenario a un destructor imperial. También aparece en esta película el origen de la gigantesca estación espacial conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte. Durante la batalla de Geonosis y dándola por perdida, el Conde Dooku se guarda un holograma en el que aparece la estación, con el fin de llevárselo a su maestro Darth Sidious. Secuela El 15 de agosto de 2008 se estrenó en cines estadounidenses Star Wars: The Clone Wars, una película de animación CGI que sirvió como adelanto de la serie con el mismo nombre y que fue estrenada en otoño del mismo año en la cadenas de televisión Cartoon Network y TNT. La serie, que está hecha en el mismo formato que la película, cuenta con episodios de media hora de duración y en ambas se narran los acontecimientos que tienen lugar entre El ataque de los clones y La venganza de los Sith: las Guerras Clon. Galería Natalie Portman at TIFF 2009.jpg Hayden Christensen 05-2005.jpg Clone troopers in the spotlight.jpg Christopher Lee.jpg VillaDelBelbianello.jpg Sevilla plaza espana.jpg Hotel-sididriss.jpg Ewan McGregor 66ème Festival de Venise (Mostra) color.jpg l_121765_73bcd067.jpg sw2 anakin.jpg sw2 obi wan.jpg sw2 padme.jpg sw2 yoda.jpg sw2 windu.jpg sw2 count dooku.jpg sw2 jango fett.jpg Véase también * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope * Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas de Star Wars Categoría:Películas de 2002 Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar